Carpenter
Covered in sawdust, frequently chain-smoking, and perpetually pissed, is the master carpenter. ---- Baffle box . . . . . 8₲ ::————Heavily padded and used to hold mattresses in place to reduce shifting Battering ram, capped . . . . . 18ƒ ::————Two to four person; with an iron head (most often shaped into the ovine sort of ram, proving that history loves bad puns as much as I do) used for breaking down doors Bed, four-poster . . . . . 26₲13 ::————Includes a tightly stretched canvas, but a proper mattress is separate Bench, backed . . . . . 15₲12 Bench, simple . . . . . 13ƒ Bench, work . . . . . 4₲ Bookshelf . . . . . 16₲15 ::————Six feet tall and three wide Broom . . . . . 10ƒ ::————Historically, these were called 'besoms'. Broom was the plant used to make them, but how many people reading this would think to look for a broom under 'besom'? Chair, bench . . . . . 2₲16 Chair, comfy . . . . . 11₲10 Chair, kitchen . . . . . 1₲6 Chair, throne, basic . . . . . 19₲ ::————This is the basic model, made of oak, padded, and covered in velvet. Artistic flourishes, gilding, gemstones, or using better materials in the design adds to the cost. Chandelier, wood, simple . . . . . 10₲15 ::————Included here mostly to price the replacement after your player characters break one Dais or stage . . . . . 35₲5 ::————Ten by twenty feet across and two feet high Dolly . . . . . 1₲7 ::————This is the wooden one that sets low to the ground. For the upright type with handles, see 'truck' under Blacksmith. Ladder, 10 foot . . . . . 5₲2 Ladder, 30 foot . . . . . 22₲14 Ladder, 6 foot . . . . . 2₲6 Ladder, step . . . . . 1₲1 Loom . . . . . 15₲ ::————There are over a dozen types of looms. Pick one. Mop . . . . . 11ƒ Plow, wooden, hand . . . . . 12₲ ::————The really cheap and crappy one Pole, ten-foot . . . . . 1₲14 Pole, twelve-foot . . . . . 2₲2 ::————Compensating for something? Roller bearing, wood, large, each . . . . . 9ƒ Roller bearing, wood, small, per hundred . . . . . 1₲6 Room divider, 3 or 4 panel . . . . . 3₲13 Scale, tron . . . . . 11₲14 ::————Measures goods weighing several pounds to several tons; not very portable, and usually set into the ground Shoji . . . . . 25₲ ::————Made of paper covering a wood &/or bamboo frame, these may act as doors, windows, or room dividers. Ski poles, pair . . . . . 1₲10ƒ2¢ Skis, snow, telemark . . . . . 12₲1 Spinning wheel . . . . . 1₲ ::————For thread, not bling for your rims Stool, bar . . . . . 1₲14 Stool, ordinary . . . . . 16ƒ Stool, step . . . . . 12ƒ Table, banquet . . . . . 49₲ ::————Twenty feet of castle dining Table, card, folding . . . . . 5₲10ƒ8¢ Table, dining . . . . . 18₲16 ::————Basic dining table; not ornate Table, drafting . . . . . 4₲9ƒ6¢ Table, end . . . . . 1₲12ƒ Table, hall . . . . . 3₲4ƒ ::————Rectangular or semicircular Table, kitchen . . . . . 11₲3ƒ Wooden toy . . . . . 4ƒ Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Codex